Un si bon souvenir
by cindyline
Summary: Kise attends le retour d'Aomine pour leur anniversaire et il repense à l'un de leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Leur première fois.


**Voici mon premier AoKise et aussi mon premier lemon, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent**

 **N'hésitait pas à laisser un review avec vos avis, sa m'aiderai vraiment**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture**

Kise chantait joyeusement dans sa cuisine. Il était le plus heureux des hommes et cela faisait déjà sept ans que sa durée. Il n'avait que vingt-sept ans et sa vie était juste parfaite. Il travaillait toujours comme mannequin et sa carrière était à son apogée, il vivait dans l'appartement de ses rêves, mais ce qui faisait que son monde soit si parfait était son petit-ami. Aomine. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, mais oui, Aomine était l'homme de sa vie, il faisait sa joie et son bonheur et ça depuis leur retrouvaille, sept ans auparavant. Il lui avait apporté une bouffée d'air frais.

Il y avait bien sur eut des hauts et bas, leur première grosse dispute eut lieu lorsque Kise avait voulu un enfant. Aomine avait criée à qui voulait l'entendre que jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait d'enfant. Il avait fini par capitulé à cause de l'insistance du blond mais surtout à cause de ses yeux larmoyant à chaque fois qu'il refusait.

Leur seconde grosse dispute avait éclaté quelques mois après la première, quand ils ont dû décidé qui serait le père biologique de l'enfant. Kise voulait que se soit Aomine car il rêvait d'un petit Daiki miniature et Aomine voulait que se soit Kise pour les mêmes raisons. Et bien entendu, c'était au tour de Kise de s'inclinait face au regard tendre et amoureux qu'avait son petit-ami lorsqu'il décrivait leur enfant.

Kise pensa en souriant à sa petite Akiko, sa fille chérie. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à son père biologique physiquement, ayant de long cheveux blond, de grands yeux dorés et une peau pâle parfaite, mais elle avait prit son caractère de son second papa, étant un peu capricieuse, et légèrement arrogante. Tout ça à cause d'Aomine qui ne cessait de dire qu'elle était la meilleur en tout et en la gâtant outrageusement.

Soupirant il remercia mentalement ses parents d'avoir bien voulue garder la petite cette nuit pour leur septième anniversaire. Car même si à ces yeux, Akiko était la septième merveille du monde, il savait que la soirée ne se serait pas passer comme il le souhaitais.

Et souriant il se tourna vers la table qu'il avait dressé pour l'occasion. Et il vérifia que tout était en place. Son regard se posa sur la photo posait sur la commode près de l'entré. Elle le représentait lui et Aomine lors de leur premier vrai rencard. Il eut un sourire attendrit au souvenir, très remplacer par une autre. Leur première fois.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après le lycée ils ne s'étaient revu qu'à de très rares occasions et c'est lors d'une soirée organisé par Momoi, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils s'étaient raconté leurs vies tout en buvant quelques cocktails et plus leur conversation avancé plus l'alcool leur faisait perdre la raison. Et au bout d'un moment Kise avait senti la main de son ancien coéquipier remontait lentement sa jambes, et un peu éméché il s'était laissé faire, grisé par les sensations qu'Aomine faisait naître en lui.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement ils avaient étés interrompu par un invité complétement saoule. Ils s'étaient alors éloigné sagement jusqu'au moment de se séparés. Le lendemain alors qu'il repensait à la scène de la veille, Kise sentit son sexe se durcir. Aomine lui plaisait depuis le collège mais il n'avait rien tenter sur que l'autre garçon était attiré par les filles. Et maintenant il se demandait si Aomine l'avait caressé que sous les effets de l'alcool. Et alors qu'il avait décidé de ne plus y penser, on frappa à la porte. Gênait que quelqu'un puisse le voir dans cette situation, il ne répondit pas, certain que l'intrus partirait. Mais il ne partait pas, au contraire il insistait en frappant de plus en plus fort. Il allait se résigner à ouvrir quand l'intrus cria:

"Oi Kise, je sais que t'es la j'ai vu ta bagnole en bas, alors ramène tes fesses et ouvre cette putain de porte."

Surpris Kise resta tétanisé avant de se ressaisir et d'aller ouvrir. A peine la porte ouverte qu'Aomine se précipita à l'intérieur en le bousculant. Kise referma alors la porte bouche bée, se demandant comment l'autre avait eu son adresse. Et alors qu'il entrait dans son salon Aomine lui cria:

"Non mais tu allais me faire attendre combien de temps là. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir quand on parlait."

Et alors qu'il allait lui dire d'oublier, le regard d'Aomine se posa sur l'entre-jambes de Kise. Il se figea, interdit. Kise ayant suivi son regard, se mit à rougir et tenta de cacher son érection, quand Aomine lui saisit le bras l'empêchant de bouger. Et tout en avalant difficilement sa salive, le bleuté demanda:

"C'est moi qui te met dans cette état, ou tu n'es pas seule et l'une de tes groupies se cache dans ta chambre?"

Surpris par le son grave et sensuel de la voix de son ami, Kise resta muet. Aomine prenant son silence pour une invitation, leva sa main et caressa lentement son bras, puis son cou avant d'arriver au visage du mannequin . Il adorait sentir sa peau douce frissonnant sous ses doigts. Il n'osait pas croisé le regard de Kise, de peur d'y trouver du dégoût, alors il laissa son regard glissait sur le corps parfait sur lequel il avait tant fantasmer lors de son adolescence. Il n'avait pas changer, depuis l'époque du lycée. Il avait grandit de quelques centimètres, mais son corps était toujours aussi musclé que dans son souvenir, ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours soyeux et brillant et ses beau yeux dorés brillaient toujours avec la même force.

Fixant enfin son regard enfiévré dans les dorés de Kise, il lui dit:

"Je pense que si tu ne m'arrête pas maintenant, nous allons finir sur la moquette à faire des choses pas très chrétienne.

-Aominecchi, si j'avais voulu que tu t'arrête, je te l'aurais déjà demander. Et puis mon lit est bien plus confortable que la moquette, ajouta le blond, avec un léger sourire."

Surpris par ce qu'avait dit son ami, Aomine resta quelques instant pantois avant de se jetait férocement sur le mannequin. Il le poussa contre le mur écrasant sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'immobilisant avec ses hanches. Le blond poussa un léger gémissement, livrant passage à la langue experte d'Aomine, qui en profita pour explorer sa bouche. La langue de Kise caressa timidement sa jumelle avant de la rejoindre dans une danse éffréné, érotique et sensuel. Aomine brisa leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle et poussa ses hanches plus fortement contre le ventre du blond le laissant sentir son érection. Kise sentit son sang s'enflammait, il se pencha vers Aomine l'embrassa doucement et suça sa lèvre inférieur:

"J'ai envie de toi, Aominecchi, susurra le blond. S'il te plaît fait moi l'amour.

-Ou est ta chambre? demanda le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier."

Kise lui prit la main et traversa son appartement en direction de chambre. La pièce est grande, un grand lit double trône fièrement au milieu de la chambre entouré par deux tables de chevet. Pas du tout intéressé par la décoration de la chambre, Aomine poussa le mannequin sur le lit et recula pour enlevait ses vêtements et ses chaussures de sport. Quand il se retrouva seulement vêtu de son boxer, il releva les yeux vers son futur amant et s'avança lentement vers lui. Il était sûr de lui, sexy, le regard enflammait. Le coeur de Kise se mit à battre la chamade, son sang bouillonnait dans ces veines et il sentit le désir grandir dans son ventre. Aomine saisit le bas de son Tee-shirt et le lui enleva, caressant au passage son torse musclé.

-J'ai envie de te dévorer, susurra le bleuté à l'oreille du blond, avant de se penchait vers lui et de lui volait ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux et exigeant.

Excité Kise enlaça le bleuté et l'attira contre son corps bouillonnant. Il glissa une main dans ces cheveux et glissa l'autre le long de son dos pour enfin saisir ses fesses, qu'il caressa doucement tout en le pressant contre lui.

Tout à coup Aomine se sépara de lui, se levant du lit tout en le tirant vers lui.

"Tu es beaucoup trop habillé pour l'occasion. Non, cria t-il lorsque le bond voulu enlevé son jean, laisse moi se plaisir."

Et alors que Kise s'attendait à ce qu'il lui enlève simplement le reste de ses vêtements, Aomine le surpris en se laissant tombé à genoux devant lui, tout en lui embrassant le ventre. Le blond sursauta de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son ami lui lécher le nombril, laissant échappé un gémissement. Satisfait de la réaction de Kise, le bleuté défit le bouton de son jean et fit descendre lentement le vêtement le long de ses jambes musclé. Le regard d'Aomine se posa alors sur le renflement que le boxer du blond n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Et poussé par son désir grandissant il posa son nez sur le membre érigé de Kise, qui tressaillit, les yeux écarquillé devant le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux. N'en pouvant plus le blond le fit se relevé et souda leurs lèvres pour un baiser mouillé.

"Pressé? ricana Aomine

-J'ai tellement envie de toi que j'en ai mal, soupira le blond. Je veux juste te sentir en moi Aominecchi."

Grisé par les mots du mannequin, Aomine reprit les choses en mains et le repoussa sur le lit avant de retirer son boxer, se retrouvant totalement nu debout devant le lit. Kise avala péniblement sa salive tout en mangeant des yeux le corps parfait de l'homme en face de lui. Aomine lui laissa le temps d'admirer la marchandise en souriant avec satisfaction, avant de s'installer en les jambes du blond. Il embrassa le blond avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Tu vas prendre ton pied comme jamais.

Et avant que Kise n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre il lui prit à nouveau les lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. Il quitta ensuite ses lèvres pour semés une pluie de baiser sur son cou, son torse, pour se retrouver face à son entre-jambes. Il lui embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses, le faisant frissonnait puis remonte à nouveau sur son ventre avant de plonger sa langue dans son nombril le faisant gémir bruyamment. Et profitant de l'état du blond il lui ôta son dernier vêtement, admirant le sexe fièrement dressé du blond. Se penchant lentement, il se mit à lécher le membre tendu, se laissant bercé par les gémissement plaintif du blond, avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche.

Kise se raidit, sa respiration était sifflantes. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil émotion. Il sentait la langue chaude d'Aomine sur son sexe, le caressant, le suçant comme la meilleur des friandises. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite lui donnant l'impression à chaque instant de vouloir quitté sa poitrine. Son corps se cambrais sous le désir que lui faisait ressentir le bleuté et il se sentait proche de la jouissance.

Aomine lui, appréciait la douceur et le dureté du sexe de Kise dans sa bouche. Il alterner la cadences de ses vas et viens, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Et quand il sentit que le blond était proche du point de non retour, il ressera les lèvre sur son sexe et accélera encore plus la cadence.

"Ao...mine...cchi, je...ne vais...pas tarder à ... venir."

A peine finissait il sa phrase que le bleuté reçu les premiers jets de spermes du blond qui hurlait de plaisir. Il avala le tout, léchant une dernière fois le sexe à demi bandé du mannequin, avant de se redresser et de lui dire:

"Tu es très sexy quand tu jouis, et ce n'est pas encore finis. Je vais te faire hurler, encore et encore."

Et tout en lui parlant, Aomine avait glissé ses doigts jusqu'à ses fesses et il s'était mis à titillé son entré. Et tout en embrassant le torse du blond il glissa un doigt dans son antre chaud. Kise poussa un petit cri, surpris. Aomine retirait et entrait son doigt encore et encore, laissant le temps à l'autre de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Quand il sentit que Kise se détendait il ajouta un second doigts, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux et quand il sent que Kise est prêt, il entre son troisième doigts. Kise se crispait sous la douleur, des larmes perlant à ses yeux, avant de ressentir à nouveau monter le désir. Aomine accélèrait le mouvement en entendant les gémissements de Kise.

Le sentant enfin prêt, il retira ses doigts et se positionna entre ses jambes et commence à le pénétrer lentement, le laissant s'habituer à son sexe. Quand il fut enfin entièrement à l'intérieur du blond, il arrêta de bouger et soupira d'aise. Kise était étroit et son sexe était sérré dans cette étau doux et chaud. Sentant le désir grimper encore, il se mit à bouger, ressortant lentement son sexe pour ensuite s'enfoncer à nouveau. Kise poussa un deuxième cris en fermant les yeux. Aomine le regardait avec un mélange de fierté et de tendresse, il était vraiment beau quand il ressentait du plaisir. Enhardi par la beauté de Kise, il se remit en mouvement. Il bouge lentement, avec douceur appréciant l'instant. Mais Kise sentant le désir monter de plus en plus haut, poussa ses fesses à sa rencontre lui donnant le feu vert pour aller plus vite. Aomine se mit alors à accélérer, le pilonnant sauvagement, à un rythme acharné.

Soudain Kise poussa un hurlement de plaisir, Aomine avait trouvé sa prostate, et à chaque coup de rein, il venait le frapper de plus en plus fort. Kise n'était plus qu'un pantin consumé de plaisir sous le corps d'Aomine. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort en se sentant à nouveau au bord de l'explosion et ferma ses yeux.

-Non, souffla Aomine, je veux te voir. Alors ouvre les yeux et jouis pour moi Ryota.

Surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom, Kise ouvrit les yeux et fixa Aomine, avant de l'embrassait.

Aomine continuant de le besognait rapidement, sentit son sexe se faire compressait quand le blond jouis une deuxième fois, son sperme inondant son torse et celui du bleuté, qui ne tarda pas à suivre son amant, éjaculant au fond de lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le bruit de la porte le sortit de ses pensée, le faisant sursautais. Et en croisant le regard de son petit-ami, il se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Intriguait par le comportement du blond, Aomine allait lui demandait ce qui se passait, quand son regard se posa sur son entre jambes. Un sourire naquit alors sur ces lèvres et il déclara en enlevant sa veste:

-Sa me rappelle des souvenirs, pas toi Ryota?

 **Alors alors je dois arrêter le lemon ou j'ai encore une chance de me rattrapé**

 **Si vous voulais une suite dites le moi**

 **J'attends vos impressions a+**


End file.
